Moments of Truth
by Tirilynn
Summary: Valdemar's very own Cinderella. Check it out.


Discalimer: I do not own Valdemar or any of its citizens, except those of my own creation.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far. It's taken me a while, but I finally corrected Lyra's name. I had my copy of the book in storage and wanted to be sure I used the right name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian closed her eyes and let herself feel the wind of her passage through the Valdemaren countryside. She had been a long time away from Haven, and it felt good to be breathing the city's air again. She missed all of the sounds and smells. Many of her friends saw only a crush of too many people, danger from ruffians, and thieves. Lillian saw her entire life displayed in every street corner.

Hawkers on the street calling were out their wares in stalls or inns. Commerce was everywhere. As a daughter of the Weaver's Guild, she saw all of this as Haven's life blood, and even after fifteen years as a Herald, she missed it dearly.

Kyla, her Companion, heard her Chosen's musings and snorted. Lillian chuckled. "Something wrong my dear?"

_:Not__ at all __Chosen__:_ Kyla replied. _:I__ was just caught off guard by the smells from the alley.:_

"Really? I could swear that you were irritated by my reminiscing."

_:I'll__ never understand why you still want your old life back. It brought you nothing but sorrow.:_

"There was joy, too," she said. "Cara was always there."

_: You still miss her.:_

"She was my sister. She was the one who protected me when…: Lillian broke off, unable to speak around the grief that always followed thoughts of her older sister, Cara. Cara who protected her from their father when he was drunk. Cara who ran off and got married as soon as Lillian was Chosen. Cara who died giving birth to her first child.

_:Chosen__, there was nothing you could have done.:_

"I know, love, but sometimes my heart doesn't want to listen." They were both silent for a while as Lillian regained her composure. She gave a friendly greeting to the guard at the palace gate and rode toward the Collegium. "At any rate," she said, breaking the silence, "I've dealt with losing Cara. It's losing little Elena that still hurts so much." She still remembered that horrible day, two weeks into her internship, when she'd received word that her niece and brother-in-law had been killed when his carriage had rolled over. The worst was knowing that she couldn't leave her circuit to attend the funeral, and her brother-in-law's second wife wouldn't allow her onto the estate to visit the graves.

_:It's__ a cruel thing Lady Mavis does to you.:_

In the quiet of the tack shed, Lillian allowed herself a few tears of grief and frustration. _Someday,_ she thought, _that woman will come to regret it._ But how, Lillian did not know. "Well, right now it doesn't matter. I have deliver these dispatches to the Queen"

_:Come__ to me later, then, and we can grouse about it together.:_

Kyla sounded so much like Cara at that moment that Lillian could not help but smile. "Count on it, love." Lillian watched for a moment as Kyla trotted off into the Field before returning to her duty.

Elie sat under the big oak tree behind the manor overlooking her parent's graves. She came here as often as her duties permitted. She was almost the only one left here who cared at all that the stones were maintained. Her stepmother, Lady Mavis, thought only of advancing the interests of her own children, her daughter, Amara, and her son, Drake. Elie counted herself lucky that her stepbrother had been sent to the Collegium last year. One less person to taunt her.

One hot tear slid down her face, as she remembered the day her father had died. She still didn't remember the accident clearly, she just remembered her father lying on top of her, covered in blood. "I love you, Elie," he had said before the light went out of his eyes. More tears followed the first.

"There you are!" Elie looked up, startled to see her stepsister glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

"I've been looking all over for you," Amara growled, her silky auburn hair flowing in the breeze. "You have to help us pack!"

Elie sighed. She was not looking forward to the trip to Haven. Five days journey with her stepmother and stepsister, two women who didn't travel well, or lightly was enough to make her shudder before she could stop herself. "I'm coming, stepsister," she said meekly. Elie rose slowly, dusted herself off, and followed Amara back to the manor.

The grand manor she remembered from her childhood was gone, replaced by a run-down old house which was held up only by the sheer will of its residents. Now, at fifteen, Elie lowered her head, unwilling to be reminded of her stepmother's carelessness. In only a few years, Lady Mavis had managed to squander the fortune her father's family had taken generations to build. Elie sighed again, trying not to make a rude gesture to her stepmother as she stood at the door waiting for the two girls. "Where have you been, girl? You have work to do, and you're off doing gods know what."

"I was visiting with my father," she answered quietly.

"Hmph! Why? He can't hear you, you know. He's gone, dead and buried, and the sooner you accept it the happier you'll be. Now get in that house and start packing. And don't crease any of our gowns. Amara and I must not look at all foolish at court. Do you understand?"

"Yes, stepmother." Lady Mavis slapped her hard.

"You are not to call me that again. If you do, you will be whipped soundly"

"Yes step…I mean, my lady," she replied politely, rubbing her cheek and fighting back tears of pain.

"Well. Get going!"

Elie ran as quickly as she could to do as her stepmother asked.

Lillian was at a loss for what to do. Normally, after she returned from circuit, she would giver her report and a few days later be sent back out again. This time was different. Herald Talia had told her that she was to stay for a few weeks before her next assignment. She didn't say why, just that she felt Lillian would be needed. Lillian was only too happy to accept a real rest. Unfortunately, she was so used to working all of the time that she didn't know what to do with leisure time. Eventually, she was able to fill some time by helping out with teaching some classes at the Collegium, but that still left far more time than she knew what to do with.

Apparently, Kyla had become fed up with her boredom and told someone through the other Companions that she needed something to do, so she was volunteered to help with the preparations for the prince's formal investiture as Heir. _Thanks a lot,_ she sent to her companion one afternoon after work for the day.

_:You__ said you wanted something to do, so I found you something.:_ Kyla's Mindvoice was ringing with laughter.

_I could care less about what nobles sit where and who has to be separated and who needs to be watched. I just want to be out in the field again. What could I possibly be needed here for?_

_ :I don't know, __Chosen__, but something is going to happen at the party that you need to be there for.:_

"What? What am I needed for?"

_:If__ I knew that, I would tell you. No if you'll stop pouting, we can get a good ride in before dinner,:_ Kayla said, clearly changing the subject.

Lillian sighed. "All right," she answered finally. "Let's go. It's such a beautiful day, I'd like to be able to enjoy it."

Elie's first view of Haven was amazing. She had never seen a city before, and it was far grander than anything she could have imagined. Perhaps the trip wouldn't be so bad after all. Once inside the city, Elie gawked shamelessly at everything, not caring if anyone thought her a bumpkin. She had never seen so many people in one place at one time. The cacophony of voices was deafening, and she drank it in knowing that her stepmother would probably never let her make the journey again.

Elie wasn't sure why she had this time, even though Mara, the old maid that had once served her mother was too arthritic to travel. Lady Mavis usually hired someone from the village to server her when she needed to travel. The lady was determined to keep her stepdaughter hidden away. Elie didn't know why. Lady Mavis had kept her sequestered ever since her father's death, almost as if she wanted to pretend that Elie was not a member of her family.

All thoughts fled from her mind when she saw the palace for the first time. It was beautiful. The inside was as lavish as her stepmother wished the manor would be. Elie gaped at everything. She was so busy staring, that she got separated from her party. She ran, trying to catch up, but they were no where in sight. After a few minutes, she was completely lost.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped, startled. Standing next to her was a boy about her age in a gray uniform. A Heraldic trainee. "You look a little lost," he said with a smile. He was very handsome with longish golden hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She felt her heart beat a little faster at the sight of him.

"Y-yes," she answered. "I only just arrived with my mistress, and I got separated from the group."

"Who is your mistress? I might be able to help you find them."

"Lady Mavis."

"Hm." He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if I know who that is. Come with me. I know someone who can help."

He took her hand and led her through a maze to the kitchens. He hailed a middle-aged woman, who gave him a crooked smile as she walked over to them. "Well, lad. It seems you've found a friend. What's your name, child?"

"E-elie," she answered shyly.

"She got separated from her mistress," the boy explained. "I was wondering if you knew where she might be. What was her name again?"

"Lady Mavis. We only just arrived."

The woman smiled again. "Yes, I do know where she is. I'm headed that way right now in fact. I'll take you there myself."

"Oh, thank you, ma'am. That's so kind of you."

"It's nothing," she answered.

"Well, now that that's settled, I have to get to class," the boy said. He bent to kiss Elie's hand. "I hope to see you again, Elie." He smiled, the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, then swiftly turned and left.

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "The scamp. He'll break every heart in Haven before he's in Whites." She turned to Elie. "Come, child. Let's get you to where you belong. Magda, as the woman's name turned out to be, led her through so many twists and turns that Elie was dizzy by the time they reached their destination.

Magda knocked softly on the door. A rather miffed Amara answered. "Mother!" she shouted. "She's here."

Lady Mavis appeared through the open door. "There you are! Lazy girl. Where have you been?"

"I-I got lost, my lady. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful from now on."

"Excuse me, my lady," Magda interrupted.

"What?" Lady Mavis firmly planted her fists on her hips and glared at Magda.

"What with all the fuss about Midwinter and the prince's celebration, we're a little short-handed. I was hoping that your girl could help us out, when she's not busy tending to your needs?"

Lady Mavis thought for a moment. "I think that's an excellent idea. It will keep her out of trouble. You watch her now. She likes to wander off when there's work to be done."

Magda bowed slightly. "You have my word, my lady, that she will be carefully supervised at all times. I'll send someone to fetch her tomorrow morning."

Satisfied, Lady Mavis accepted Magda's offer and pulled Elie inside the suite. Once the door was closed, Lady Mavis launched into a tirade lasting well into the afternoon. Elie only just managed to keep from crying at the abuse heaped on her by her stepmother as she unpacked and readied the lady and her daughter for dinner. And when they returned, the berating continued until the two ladies retired. Elie then found herself a quiet corner and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Elie answered the door to a gentle knock only moments after Lady Mavis and Amara had left for the day. Magda herself was standing there. "I heard about the…chat you and your mistress had last night. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm used to it by now."

Magda gave her a long look. "You're very young to by a lady's maid. Perhaps I'll offer one of my girls to help you while you're here. She can teach you how to be a proper maid. No offense, but I can see that you haven't been properly trained."

Elie hung her head. "Thank you. I do the best I can, but I'm never sure if I'm doing it right."

Magda placed a hand on her shoulder. "All right, then. Now, we have a lot of work to do, and we need every extra hand we can get."

Those extra hands included, interestingly enough, Heraldic trainees. Elie very quickly spotted the boy who had helped her the previous day. He greeted her cheerfully. Magda left her to work with him for the day. At first she was shy around the beautiful young man, but, it didn't last long as he was determined to see her smile. She learned that his name was Kris and that he had only recently been Chosen. She found herself warming to the boy as she never had to anyone else. It was a strange, but pleasant sensation.

For his part, Kris felt a little guilty. He was aware that Elie didn't know that he was the Heir. He sensed early on that the information would only frighten her off, and he wanted very much to spend more time with her. _Besides,_ he thought, _I'll really only be the Heir for official functions._ So, he kept his secret, and took what pleasure he could in her company.

After a few days, Elie got to meet Kris' twin sister Lyra, who had been Chosen a week after her brother. The three of them became fast friends, and whenever they all got a break, they would go to Companion's Field. Elie suspected that they wanted her to be Chosen as well. Elie wasn't so sure she wanted it. The life of a Herald was so full of danger and intrigue, she much preferred to stay in her own quiet (when Amara wasn't throwing temper tantrums) home to the big wide world.

Then again, they way they talked about the adventures they planned to have once they got into Whites made the whole thing sound much more appealing. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You're coming to the ceremony tonight, aren't you?" Kris asked unexpectedly.

"Me?" Elie asked incredulously. "I'm just a servant."

Lyra snorted. "Didn't anyone tell you that off duty servants are allowed to attend? The Queen herself has invited everyone to come."

Elie shook her head. "My mistress has already forbidden me to go anywhere near the great hall tonight."

Kris looked surprised. "Why?" he asked. "Did you do something to upset her?"

"No. She just doesn't like me going out in public. If she knew I were here having fun with the two of you, she would lock my up in my room and never let me out."

Both their faces became concerned. They shared glances, and Elie suspected they were speaking to each other. Then Lyra nodded. "Tell you what," she said. "We really want you to be there tonight, so, after your mistress leaves, I'll come get you and we'll sneak you in. What do you say?"

"She'll see me."

"Not if we disguise you," Lyra answered. "You can borrow the dress I was going to wear before I was Chosen. We're about the same size, so it should fit you."

Elie was still a little uncertain, but she agreed.

_Well,_ Lillian thought, _it's finally here. Now maybe I can get to some real work._

She heard Kyla chuckle in her mind. _:You're__ actually getting quite good at this. Maybe I should request that you hang around for a while.:_

:_You__ do that, and I'll braid flowers into your tail:_ Kyla laughed.

It was so good to finally see the end of all this planning and arguing. Tonight, she would be able to enjoy the party, and, hopefully, by the end of the week, she and Kyla would be back on the road. _:I__ can't wait,:_ Kyla said wistfully.

_:Likewise__.:_

Elie didn't know what to expect when Lyra showed up at her door, less than a minute before Lady Mavis and Amara had left. Her friend led her down corridors she had never seen before to a door manned by two burly guards. "Lyra," she asked timidly. "Where are we?"

"My rooms of course. Come on. We'll have to hurry. Mother and Father will skin me alive if I'm late."

Elie followed her inside, not sure now if she should have agreed to this venture. She almost bolted when she saw the gown Lyra had for her. In fact, she would have if she had known how to get back to her own room.

The gown was the finest she had ever seen. It was the deepest midnight blue she had ever seen with silver trim. It was a gown for a lady or a princess, not for a servant. "You can't mean for me to wear that!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I can. I obviously can't wear it, and it'd be a shame for such a beautiful dress to go to waste."

Elie was still struggling to reply when she saw two maids enter. "We're here, your highness, as you requested," said the elder of the two, who Elie just then realized was Magda.

"Good," Lyra answered. "We need to hurry to get her ready. She…"

"Highness?!" Elie exclaimed. "You're the princess?" Elie tried to back away, but Magda stopped her.

"Didn't you know, child?"

"No, she didn't Magda. We didn't tell her. Kris didn't want to frighten her off."

Magda nodded sagely. "Sorry to ruin the surprise, highness."

Lyra shook her head. "I'm not 'highness' anymore, Magda. I'm just another trainee. Kris is the important one. Now, enough chatter. I can't be late!"

Over Elie's protests, she was dressed in the gown and primped and styled until she no longer resembled the gawky servant girl that she had been less than an hour ago. Now she looked like a princess herself. Her reflection in the mirror left her speechless.

The shock of the identities of her two new friends had finally worn off, and she was able to be happy for Kris as he accepted his new responsibilities as Heir. When the dancing began, he went straight for her, and refused to dance with anyone else. It was like a tale come to life.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're the prince? I almost fell over when your sister showed me this dress."

He chuckled softly. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend if you knew. Are you angry?"

"I'm still too surprised to be angry. I just hope Lady Mavis doesn't recognize me. I don't know what she'll do if she sees me here."

"Nothing she'll get away with. I spoke to my mother about you. From what you've told us, Lady Mavis has been badly mistreating you. You have rights, and I intend to see that she knows it."

"Oh, no! It'll only be worse if you do that."

Kris' face hardened. "I'll see to it that it isn't. Trust me, Elie. I won't allow anything to happen to you."

Kris held her closer as they danced, which was just as well, as Elie's knees were threatening to give way.

After a time, Elie began to relax and enjoy Kris' company. Even though he was a prince and she a servant, she allowed herself to imagine them together. It was a very pleasant thought.

Her reverie was interrupted by the shrill sound of Lady Mavis' voice. She had finally recognized the girl dancing with the prince. "You! What are you doing here? I told you to stay in your room. How dare you defy me?" Lady Mavis slapped her hard, knocking her to the floor.

Completely forgetting herself, she cried out, "Stepmother, no!"

The crowd, which had stirred when Lady Mavis began, now was silent.

"Stepmother?" she heard someone demand. Elie looked up to see the Queen staring at Lady Mavis with the angriest expression she had ever seen on a human face. The Queen's eyes flicked in her direction as Kris helped her to her feet. "This girl is your stepdaughter? I was told she was your servant. Explain yourself."

Lady Mavis wrung her hands nervously, something Elie had never seen her do. "T-the child is obviously confused. M-my stepdaughter d-died with her father ten years ago."

"So you've said," interjected a female Herald, who looked very much like Elie herself.

The Queen turned to the newcomer. "Herald?"

"Lillian, majesty. I'm the sister of Lady Cara, Lord Harlon's first wife."

"Is this girl your niece, Herald Lillian?" Prince Daren asked.

Herald Lillian took a long, careful look and Elie before answering. "Yes. I believe she is. She is the very image of her mother."

The Queen turned back to Lady Mavis. "Care to try again?"

Lady Mavis tried to back away from the Queen, but the crowd prevented it. She looked from the Queen to Elie and back again. The silence grew heavy as Lady Mavis stammered, unable to come up with a convincing story.

"Bring her to my office," the Queen ordered. "The rest of you, enjoy the rest of the evening."

Heralds Lillian and Talia grabbed hold of Lady Mavis and Amara and dragged them away, Kris and Elie following close behind.

"Now, Lady Mavis," the Queen began coolly, "you will explain yourself."

Elie watched in amazement as the woman who was never at a loss for words was left dumb by the evening's events.

"Elena?" Elie started at the sound of her own name, not having heard it since before her father died. "Tell us. How did Lord Harlon's heir become a servant in her own home?"

Slowly, she told the assembled party what had happened after her father died. Her story met with gasps and expletives at her stepmother's treatment of her. There were frequent interruptions when one person or another asked questions to clarify something she had said. When she was finished, Lady Mavis fervently tried to deny everything, but no one believed her. Then Elie saw something she never thought to see in her lifetime. The Truth Spell was placed on her stepmother. The tale she now told was even more horrific than Elie's. They learned, much to everyone's surprise, that Mavis had arranged the carriage accident that had killed her father.

Elie wept. All this time, and she had never known what had really happened that day so long ago. Kris held her as she cried, oblivious to the guards outside taking Mavis away, and the others leaving her alone with her grief. She had no idea how long she sat there crying while Kris tried to comfort her. She was only aware of her grief and of Kris.

After a time, her tears finally began to subside. Kris silently handed her a clean handkerchief. He said nothing, merely holding her hand until she was ready to speak. "I-I think I'd like some fresh air," she said at last. He nodded and led her outside.

Elie paid no attention to where they wandered, just walking where here feet wanted to go. Eventually, they found their way to Companion's Field. She stopped. It was so peaceful here at night, so quiet. She closed her eyes and breathed the night air, willing it to cleanse her pain. She heard Kris gasp, and felt a gentle nudge at her back. She turned around and fell into a sea of blue.

It was morning before she fully realized what had happened. She woke up in what she thought was a stable next to a Companion. _Her_ Companion—Myrista. She'd been Chosen after all. Myrista was already awake and watching her like a mother hen. Elie looked into those blue eyes once again felt a wave of love coming from the mare unlike any she had ever felt before. Joyously, she hugged the Companion tightly.

"You're awake!" Elie looked up to see Kris had also spent the night out here. "I've already informed my mother of your Choosing. Being Lord Harlon's heir means there's some extra work to do to get you settled into the Collegium, but you don't need to worry. It's all been taken care of for you."

Elie nodded, a little confused, but willing to trust him. "What's going to happen to my stepmother?"

"There'll be a trial, of course, at which she will very likely be convicted and then probably sentenced to death."

"And my father's estate. What's left of it anyway?"

"We've found a cousin of yours that can inherit it. He'll be able to manage it as it deserves. He also wants you to know that you're welcome there any time."

Elie felt like she wanted to cry again, but there had been enough tears.

Kris knelt down beside her. Elie felt a surge of emotion from him. It was so unexpected that she cried out in surprise. He smiled gently. "Yes. It surprised me too."

Elie again felt a wave of feeling from him. She saw everything he was feeling for her, and somehow, she knew that he was sensing everything she felt as well. When he kissed her, she knew that she would never be alone again.


End file.
